


I am yours

by captainhurricane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: and you are mine.





	I am yours

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "I'm yours."

The door is tightly shut, the curtains cover the windows and the bed no longer creaks. There’s no fire in the fireplace and a cold winter makes the manor’s walls ache, but neither of the two in the room know it or realize it, completely intertwined as they are on the bed.

To think that Fenris would have deprived himself of this: of being embraced so thoroughly, so warmly, of being kissed and kissed and kissed until he’s a breathless mess, of being made love to until he can barely remember his own name. 

Sometimes they take their time, sometimes they are quick and rough and Hawke laughs against Fenris’ skin until the laugh turns into a moan and a whimper. 

Fenris likes this the best: to be taken apart so fully, so completely and being held like nothing in the world matters but Hawke’s love for him- and Fenris’ love for Hawke. 

“Love,” Hawke says as he pushes in and in and then out, then back and Fenris’ body curls underneath his, Fenris’ fingernails digging into Hawke’s shoulders.

“H-Hawke,” Fenris whispers, head tossing back against the pillows as Hawke thrusts and presses his face against Fenris’ temple, kissing it. 

“I love you so much,” Hawke says and finds Fenris’ lips, swallows a moan or two. 

“And I-I you,” Fenris manages, his legs wrapping around Hawke’s waist. “Hawke.” 

Hawke stills and their feverish eyes meet. Both with pupils blown wide open, both with parted, red lips. 

Fenris only says these things in secret, in whisper, the rest of the time curls his fingers around Hawke’s- like he does now- and says it in that one squeeze of a hand. Now he strokes Hawke’s back, their bodies pressing together until there’s not a single inch left between them.

“I am yours,” whispers Fenris against Hawke’s opened mouth. 

Hawke groans. “And I am yours,” he whispers and then he pushes and pushes and Fenris’ eyes flutter closed.


End file.
